


Physical Requirements

by beren



Category: Star Trek (2009), Start Trek XI
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has physical needs that do not always respond to the Vulcan regimens and so he has his own solution. However, sometimes his mind surprises even him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Requirements

**Author's Note:**

> The film was brilliant, who am I to argue with the muse? Thanks to Soph for the beta.

**Title:** MMOM14 - Physical Requirements  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Start Trek XI  
 **Pairing:** Spock/Kirk/Uhura (mental fantasy)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Picture. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** threesome, semi-explicit sexual situation, spoilers for STXI  
 **Summary:** Spock has physical needs that do not always respond to the Vulcan regimens and so he has his own solution. However, sometimes his mind surprises even him.  
 **Author's Notes:** The film was brilliant, who am I to argue with the muse? Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word Count:** 1,198  
 **Link:** [to MMOM 2009 fic links](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/468476.html)  
[Long Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393184.html) | [HP Short fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393945.html) | [All Other Short Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393419.html) | [Series Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393693.html)

Spock prided himself on his Vulcan control, but he was also practical and sometimes these two things were in conflict. His human nature was well controlled behind his Vulcan exterior, but it was still there and it made his needs different from those of full Vulcans. He based his life on logic, embracing the lifestyle of his father's race, but there was an illogical part of him at his core that he was incapable of controlling all the time.

Jim Kirk had somehow gained the ability to tap straight into that part of him, as had Nyota. Jim, as the captain insisted he call him when they were not on duty, most often tapped into the more violent emotions within him, although not, he had been interested to discover, always. Nyota nearly always managed to find what he had come to believe was the reflection of his mother in his psychological makeup. There lived feelings of love and caring.

What it seemed they both managed to arouse in him with equal fervour, although for different reasons, was lust.

Lust was not something Vulcans tended to talk about; such raw passions were frowned upon and such things were left for the time of the Pon farr, however, Spock had discovered at a young age his human heritage made it less easy for him. When his Vulcan counterparts were learning to suppress such urges or to channel them, Spock had found his only recourse was to indulge them from time to time.

He was well aware that if he went to Nyota she would be more than willing to assist him in such matters, but he was not, at the current time, willing to handle the emotional needs of the woman he was very aware loved him. He was dealing with too much turmoil after what had happened to Vulcan and adding to that would be unwise.

He was also aware that, although the captain had a reputation as a ladies man, he was unlikely to be left wanting if he were to look in that direction either. However, that option also presented certain complications he did not wish to engender, at least not yet.

Which was why he found himself in his quarters, alone and naked on his bed. Vulcans were not prudish, because that would be akin to giving in to emotions such as embarrassment, but theirs was a very correct society where nakedness was not encouraged except for when it was practical and necessary. Spock did not usually sleep naked, or for that matter spend extended periods of time naked. For this particular practice, however, he had found that being naked made for a much more efficient and satisfying experience. It had been something he had not discovered until he had left Vulcan and joined Starfleet.

His body was not quite Vulcan and not quite human; he had studied it extensively as he grew to maturity so that he might understand the strengths and weaknesses which he had inherited from both sides of his family. When it came to genitalia, however, Vulcans and humans were similar enough that it made little difference when it came to function.

Over the previous few days, his need for sexual release had become rather urgent and so he had no need for any more elaborate preparation. His penis was already in an engorged state and, picking a suitably erotic image from his mind, he wrapped his fingers around it and began to stroke slowly. When he had first tried this, logic had dictated that pure stimulation should have been enough to satisfy his physical requirements, but he had soon deduced that his needs were not purely physical, hence the mental exercise as well.

This time he chose a memory of one of the few times he had allowed intimacy between himself and Nyota. Relationships between instructors and cadets were not encouraged, but neither were they against regulations and so Spock had allowed it. He appreciated Nyota on an intellectual level for her magnificent mind and linguistic abilities, but it was logical to also admit that he appreciated her for her body. A full Vulcan would have rationalised it as looking for genetic perfection in a mate, but that really didn't explain why Jim had a similar affect on him.

In the particular memory he was using, Nyota had come to his quarters since, as an instructor, he did not have a room mate and they had shared a meal. Then she had led him to his bed and slowly undressed for him in what had been a most stimulating manner. He remembered very clearly the pert lift of her breasts and the gentle curve of her hips. It had been a most memorable display as she had carefully revealed her body to him and the recollection caused his arousal to swirl in his groin and his penis to throb with sensation.

Nyota had then undressed him as well and invited him onto the bed, seemingly determined to arouse his Vulcan passions. At the time he had almost felt the need to point out that she had no need to be anxious, but it had seemed an inappropriate time and he had been enjoying her attentions.

He allowed himself to remember her touches and he was well on the way to a most satisfying conclusion when his mind decided to add something extra. Being Vulcan trained, Spock was used to having almost complete control of his mental functions, but even a Vulcan mind could spring surprises on its owner. The scene in his mind was the same, only there were suddenly two sets of hands on his body.

"Spock," said the mental image of Jim, "why so shocked? You knew you were attracted to me."

Jim being the logical one did not make overly much sense, but then Spock was well aware that fantasy rarely did. It also did not change the fact that his physical response to the mental construction was strong and positive and, combined with the stimulation he was providing himself, he felt the first touches of his orgasm. He came almost silently with only a gasp to indicate the intensity of the experience, but he lost his perfect control for more than a few moments.

Lying there, staring at the ceiling, he waited for his heartbeat to return to normal as he considered the previous moments. The concept of Nyota and Jim with him at the same time had been considerably more stimulating than any other mental construction he had tried. Reaching for the cloth on the beside table, he wiped himself off and slowly sat up, raising an eyebrow as he came to an inescapable conclusion: he wanted both Jim and Nyota, at the same time.

It was an unexpected addition to the situation which was going to take a serious amount of thought. The ramifications could be far reaching and he could only wonder how recent events had facilitated this conclusion. It was most interesting, most interesting indeed and most problematic. He was going to have to dedicate a significant amount of time to the issue and then choose what to do about it.

**The End**


End file.
